


[Podfic] A Kind of Magic, by equestrianstatue

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Miracled Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, They Did Not, Very Dramatic Readings, because did they make bullet points, did I mention this fic is hilarious?, freetalk, it’s hilarious, or your podficcer rambles and laughs a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: The first time it happened was an accident. No, honestly. It really was.The author did not tag this as dubcon, and I agree that wouldn't be accurate, but to quote: "while nothing in this story is non-consensual, it does involve the instigation of sexual situations without receiving explicit consent, and the experience of losing control over one’s own body, in case this is something you would prefer not to read (hear) about."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	[Podfic] A Kind of Magic, by equestrianstatue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kind of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469117) by [equestrianstatue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equestrianstatue/pseuds/equestrianstatue). 



> A large and lovely cocktail of gratitude, replete with artisanal small-batch bitters, to equestrianstatue for kindly allowing me to record this fic and take terrible liberties with it. Contains, among other things, me singing like Freddie, me affecting some sort of accent-like thing, and me chatting about the recording of sex scenes.

****

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Here She Comes (Right Yes Definitely Yes)** , by The Spin Wires [at Jamendo](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1590965/here-she-comes-right-yes-definitely-yes)  
record scratch by luffy on [freesound](https://freesound.org/people/luffy/sounds/3536/)

Listen or download here:  
**[A Kind of Magic: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Hp948Shrrsvw1JbYR4-ZEXg_K8JzxFgb)** (Google Drive)  
google too overcome to deliver? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
